Truely Madly Deeply
by justanotherdirectioner
Summary: In the depths of the forest and in the arms of one another. A school trip brings the most unexpected people closer. Follow the gang on their quest...Will they find love and will it last through the obstacles that lie ahead or will it be crushed? Read on as they walk the lines of love and hate with passion. Rated M for future chapters. Dramione with a mix of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**For some unknown reasons C'est La Vie was deleted. So I've decided to post it again with some changes. **

**A/N: - Please do review, Positive or Negative reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it's all JK Rowling's great work **

Prologue:

As 11 year old Harry Potter took his first step into the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, He felt a warmth that the Dursley household could not meet, He felt at home. The enchanted pictures buzzing with excitement, the marshals glowing like amber throughout the castle lit it up brightly.

"Ok, gather around students" came the voice of a stern looking lady with cat like features, "I am Professor McGonagall, Welcome to your first-year at Hogwarts. We shall be going to the Great Hall where you shall be sorted into your houses"

As the doors of the Great Hall opened up, there was awe amongst the First-years. Never had they seen anything so magical and beautiful. The ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky, the stars, and the clouds everything seemed so real.

And then before them was placed a rusty looking old hat, which began to sing, telling them about the legends of the different houses of Hogwarts.

As the song ended, Professor McGonagall began reading out names from the list. With each name the heartbeats increased.

"Granger, Hermoine". A nervous looking girl with long bushy brown hair walked up and sat down on the stool, as the Sorting Hat was places upon her head. A few moments later came a shout: "Ravenclaw "

A few names later came Lovegood, Luna who was particularly easy for the Sorting Hat perhaps and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco", a pale skinned boy with silky white blond hair came forth and received a "Slytherin" from the Hat.

As McGonagall read the next name "Potter, Harry" the entire Great Hall was silent was a second and then began a wave of murmurs as Harry walked up to be sorted. After great consideration and slight persuasion the Hat declared "Gryffindor"

"Parkinson, Pansy" was sorted into Slytherin and the list continued.

Next were twins, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. While Ron was sorted to Hufflepuff, Ginny got into Gryffindor.

Lastly came "Zabini, Blaise" who made it into Ravenclaw. With that Professor McGonagall rolled up her list and took away the Sorting Hat.

As they took their seats, Albus Dumbledore declared dinner to be served and then all was forgotten as lively chatter filled the Great Hall

**A/N: - There was the Prologue, Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, I'm having my board exams and won't be updating till March but I hope you enjoy this and please Review **

**Chapter 1  
7 years later.**

"Hermione I'm hungry! Hurry up before the potatoes are all gone" yelled Ron Weasley impatiently as he and Harry waited for their best friend. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been inseparable ever since they saved her from the troll back in their first year. After facing basilisks, dememtors, dragons, Dolores Umbridge and most of all Voldemort together, they are known as the Golden trio.

"For god's sake Ron, stop acting like you haven't eaten in days" said Hermione appearing at the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room followed by Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah Weasley, stop behaving like your pants are on fire" said the Italian lad and received a bugger off from Ron. As the trio moved to the Great Hall they were joined by Ginny Weasley, who immediately pulled Harry in for a kiss, and Luna Lovegood.

"Did you hear….!. Did you hear? Harry Potter is officially dating Ginny Weasley!" yelled a first year as Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall hand in hand. It had been a known fact that Ginny Weasley was head over heels for the golden boy and Harry also felt for Ginny thus this announcement did not come as a shock. The five of them made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Can I have your attention" said McGonagall, "Today we are beginning our Annual Camping trip for the 7th years. This trip aims to teach you how to survive in the roughest of conditions. There will be no use of Magic on this trip and we hope you will whip out your wands only in severe emergencies. You are all to be sorted in pairs and 4 such pairs shall make a single group."

"Every group will compete against the others in tasks and points will be awarded on how well the tasks are performed, the group with the most points at the end of the trip will be awarded extra credit on their NEWTS scores this year. The trip is compulsory and you cannot back out from it.

"Each of you will be responsible for your partners and the other members of your group."

The buzz of excitement was heard soon after this announcement, when suddenly a magnificent brown owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Draco Malfoy and then with a loud hoot took off again. Silence filled the hall as Draco read the letter.

"Mother is marrying Xenophilius Lovegood?! This is unbelievable. Is she out of her mind? I wonder what caused Mother to take this decision. She is disgracing the Malfoy name by marrying that good for nothing lunatic" said Draco

"Oh Draco it's going to be alright, maybe he has her under the Imperius curse or maybe she has yet not recovered for Lucius's death. You should speak to her I'm sure she's in some pressure" said Pansy from Draco's right

"Excuse me, my father is not a good for nothing, He happens to be the owner of The Quibbler and its chief editor, above all he is a good man. And for whatever reason your mother is marrying him, you may rest assured he will always keep her happy. If you want your mother's happiness you'd support her in her decision rather than through a tantrum." Said Luna.

Everyone was shocked to see the girl who usually cannot be heard by the person she is speaking to, yelling at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh and Pansy my father does not need to resort to the Imperius curse" continued Luna before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the hall followed by Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, Who'd have thought of Narcissa Malfoy marrying Xenophilius Lovegood! That means Luna will be Malfoy's step sister. Loony and Ferret as siblings, that'll be a sight" Said Ron earning himself a punch from Hermione.

After Breakfast all the 7th years were sent back to their common rooms to pack up for the trip and assemble in the Astronomy tower at precisely 3 o clock. Excitement filled the air as everyone discussed the trip and what they would be doing, and more importantly who they would be paired with.

"Ahem Ahem, If everything has been cleared I would request you all to stand with your partners as we call out your names and we will prepare for you to apparate. Each pair shall be given a separate tent and the passwords will be given to you on a piece of parchment before you are apparated to your camp site. You can identify your tent by the colour of your parchment."

"Let's begin with group one, each pair should come forward and pull out a piece of parchment from the Sorting Hat. Let's begin with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Abbot"

As Neville and Hannah got a blue paper with the destination of the campsite and their password, they left with a quick goodbye and were soon followed by Dean and Lavender and the Patil twins along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now moving to group two, First up is Mr. Zabini and Ms. Lovegood. Both of you please come forward and pick out a chit."

Luna put her hand in and pulled out an aqua slip with the words 'Confianza armadura' on them and their destination. Having received their password Luna took Blaise's hand and they left.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," Ginny went up and pulled out a chit yellow in color. Their password 'forte amicizia' received a questioning look from Hermione.

After their departure was the turn of Ron and Pansy, whose chit turned out to be pink which made Pansy squeal with joy. A similar reaction from Hermione when the parchment read "cœur confus"

" And lastly we have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, Step up please and make it quick we are running late. " Giving each other a look of pure loathing and hatred, the pair moved up to take a chit. As Hermione was just about to reach out for the Sorting Hat, Draco swatted her hand away and pulled out a deep red parchment.

"Ardente desiderio" read out Draco from the piece of paper, making Hermione's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. However ignoring her reaction, Draco took Hermione's hand and apparated them to their camp site where they saw the rest of the group waiting for their arrival to question Hermione about her reaction to their passwords.

"Well spill" said Harry impatiently as seven pairs of eyes glared at Hermione, who was trying to stomach her breakfast after Side-Along Apparition.

"Yeah Granger, Explain why you were so jumpy when the passwords were revealed, you nearly fainted when we got ours." demanded a confused Draco

"The reason I was so 'jumpy' was the color of the chits being so coordinated with the meaning of the passwords which were very intriguing. To begin with Harry and Ginny, their password 'forte amicizia' is Italian for 'strong friendship' and the color of their chit turns out to be yellow which also symbolizes friendship, faith and loyalty."

"Next is Ron and Pansy, 'cœur confus' is French for 'Confused heart' and Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship."

"And as for us Malfoy, Deep red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love and our password 'ardente desiderio' is 'Burning Desire' in Italian."

Color drained from Draco's face as realization hit him.

"Do you think it is coincidental or does it mean anything?" asked Draco, accidently voicing the question on everyone's mind, before they split up to look for their tents

After a long walk Draco and Hermione finally found their tent and wasted no time in muttering the password and rushing in. It was very much like the tent Hermione had used while on the hunt for the Horcruxs, it had a small kitchen, a sofa, a bathroom and a single bed

"There's only one bed ?!" they said at the same time

"Well looks like you'll be sleeping on the floor." again speaking together.

"Malfoys don't sleep on the floor Granger, we're above that. However I'm sure will be very comfortable down there." He said with a smirk

"Just so to let you know ferret that I shall not be sleeping on the floor, even if it means I have to share that bed with you. So why don't you stay on your side and everything will be fine or at least tolerable"

"And what makes you think I'm going to share a bed with a low life such as yourself"

"Oh I wasn't asking you Malfoy, I was telling you my decision."

Hate radiated from every corner of the tent as the two enemies faced each other, both as stubborn as the other, and neither willing to give in. Both hated each other with a passion which was enough to set the forest on fire but it is truly said 'There is a thin line between love and hate' and Draco and Hermione were going to discover just the same.

Far away in the warmth of the castle Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself knowing the changes that this trip would bring to the lives of these eight youngsters, and more importantly the significant change that it would bring to the wizarding world.

**A/N: - Tadaaaadaaaa Here's the 1****st**** Chapter.  
Hope you liked it. Since I won't be updating for a fairly long time I've tried to keep this chapter long. **

**Please do review and follow and favorite. PLEASEE it would mean a lot to me:D **

**Just so that everything is cleared. Aqua symbolizes Protection and trust. Also 'Confianza armadura' is Spanish for 'trusted armor'. **

**P.S. I'm sure you've guessed my OTP but keep guessing the other pairs :)**

**That's all for now. See you later**


End file.
